


Vivir junto a Jared

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Friendship, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la foto que acompaña el drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivir junto a Jared

 

 

Bueno Hermione, anoche no tuve tiempo, pero espero que te guste esta cosita, ya sabes que con todo mi cariño.

Disclaimer: todo son mentiras!/RPS/J2/NSFW

 «Jensen sabía que irse a vivir con Jared iba a ser cualquier cosa menos aburrido, para lo que no estaba preparado era para sentir que de nuevo volvía a tener quince años y que estar empalmado era casi sinónimo de respirar. Es decir, los dos llevaban haciendo el tonto el uno alrededor del otro desde que años atrás rodasen el piloto, eso era algo que era tan real como el hecho de que ninguno de los dos quería joder un trabajo alucinante y una amistad todavía mejor, y no necesariamente en ese orden. Así que ahí estaban, jugando con fuego y al menos Jensen, con cada día que pasaba, con más peligro de quemarse.

Se estaba lavando los dientes cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse para dar paso a su compañero de casa. Jared salía a correr cada mañana, por temprano que tuviesen que aparecer en el set, y ese día no era diferente. Arqueó una ceja y le miró mientras el chico se deshacía de la sudadera con capucha, revelando la camiseta blanca empapada en sudor. Tragó, apartando los ojos del hilillo que le corría por el cuello. Jared le sonrió con cierto aire malevolente, como si supiese perfectamente qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. A veces Jensen juraba que el niñato vivía para ponerle las cosas más difíciles, como si no tuviese bastante.

El sonido del agua le hizo ponerse alerta, aquella, _aquella_ era una de las cosas que más odiaba/adoraba de vivir con Jared; el chico no tenía sentido alguno de la intimidad y aunque le avergonzase reconocerlo, Jensen se aprovechaba de eso para su propio placer. Con ojos ávidos, miró a través del espejo los retazos de piel dorada que se le iban mostrando. El joven actor no hacía ostentación de su desnudez, pero no se ocultaba, y eso lo ponía frenético, ese quiero y no puedo, el compañerismo teñido de algo más, algo oscuro e incitante que le ardía en las venas y hacía que le latiesen sitios que tenían que ver poco con la fraternidad.

El baño se llenó con rapidez del fragante vapor, empañándole la visión, sin embargo, para cuando acabó de ponerse las lentillas le temblaban tanto las manos que lo milagroso no es que se hubiese quedado ciego. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, discutiendo consigo mismo sobre su sanidad mental. Tendría que haber salido de allí cagando leches desde que a sólo dos pasos de él su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo que ahora estaba soltero y sin compromiso, se había desnudado. Debería salir por patas antes de cometer alguno de los actos indecentes que le caracoleaban en la mente, a cual más desesperante. No sabía si darle de ostias a Jared o meterse en la ducha con él y echarle el polvo que parecía pedir a gritos.

«Qué cojones», masculló, rebuscando la espuma de afeitar. A aquella mierda podían jugar los dos. Escuchaba el suave tatareo de Jay a su espalda y el olor del gel de baño inundó la amplia estancia mientras se frotaba el mejunje por la barbilla. La mayoría de las veces dejaba aquello para la maquilladora, pero… bueno, apoyarse contra el lavabo mientras se masturbaba mirando a su hermanito de ficción estaba fuera de lugar, ¿no? Se pasó la maquinilla por la piel mientras sus ojos se quedaban prendados del reflejo apagado que podía ver a través del espejo. El diminuto objeto se le escurrió entre las yemas y cayó al agua que llenaba la pila, pero absorto en la visión, lo ignoró. De forma inconsciente, limpió como mejor pudo la superficie y admiró la curva sugestiva de la espalda del hombre que tenía a sólo unos pasos. El agua espumosa y caliente rodaba desde la cabeza, rebotando en los anchos hombros hasta caer en gruesos hilos por el surco de la columna, rizándose mientras se perdía entre las nalgas altas y redondas, coronadas por dos hoyuelos encantadores que se moría por saborear. Mejor no pensar en la idea de lo que se sentiría teniendo aquellas piernas interminables rodeándole las caderas mientras se enterraba en su dueño. Casi podía anticipar como sería Jared en la cama, toda aquella energía, todo aquel encanto centrado en una sola cosa, Jensen. Con el puño apretado, buscó la fuerza de voluntad para salir de aquel cuarto de baño, pero era como si estuviese clavado en el suelo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta que probó su sangre, intentando recobrar una brizna de sensatez _. A lo mejor es que ya era demasiado tarde_ , le dijo su mente, agónica por comprobar sus propias teorías. Lo único que tenía que hacer era girarse y descubrir si de verdad aquella tez color caramelo era así de suave, si los ojos de Jay serían igual de verdes mientras le separaba las piernas y  le besaba de arriba abajo, si gritaría mientras le devoraba, mientras degustaba el sabor de su sexo, mientras le hacía correrse diciendo su nombre.

Se pasó la mano por la entrepierna, notando el mancha humedad que coloreaba el fino tejido de los pantalones. Estaba tan duro que le dolía, maldita sea. Hundió los hombros e inspiró hondo, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y la sangre se había convertido en un zumbido inmisericorde que le dejaba sordo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volverse y dejar de dudar. Apretó la porcelana hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Levantó los ojos cuando el entorno volvió a tener una cualidad real y sorprendido, se encontró con que, no sólo parecía un loco a medio afeitar, sino que también era un demente cuyo mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo le observaba desde la ducha, apoyado con aire indolente contra la hoja de cristal de la mampara. Visto de frente, Jared era simplemente majestuoso. Alto y delgado, sus miembros musculosos y elásticos exudaban una gracilidad que nadie de su tamaño debería poseer. Sin embargo él no estaba para odas al desnudo masculino ni mucho menos, no con aquella preciosa polla sonrojada y erecta que el cabrón sostenía en uno de aquellos enormes puños.

Se le quedó la boca seca mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció emigrar en dirección sur. Esa era la única explicación posible para lo que estaba haciendo. Si, era que su cerebro se había quedado vacío, vacío de todo excepto de la deliciosa visión de Jared Padalecki, empapado y dispuesto, con aquella sonrisa de sabihondo que se prometió borrarle, sí, veríamos qué tal sonreía cuando tuviese su polla bien adentro.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —le advirtió mientras se sacaba la camiseta. Los pantalones eran otro estorbo del que se deshizo en segundo. Para que luego dijesen que necesitaba café para ser persona. Mentiras.  La mueca divertida del moreno se hizo todavía más amplia mientras se pasaba los dedos una vez más, arriba y abajo, desde los testículos altos y oscuros hasta el glande color carmesí que se moría por tener sobre la lengua. A la mierda todo, se dijo mientras le tocaba por primera vez, de todas formas sin ellos no había serie.

Jared sabía a dulce y ardía cuando le obligo a abrir la boca para él, sus lenguas lucharon la una enredada en la otra, hambrientas y desatadas por años de deseos contenidos. Cuando se apartó para contemplarle a placer, Jensen se preguntó por qué coño habían  tardado tanto en hacer aquello. Eran perfectos juntos, como en todo.

—Ven aquí —ordenó el más joven con un tono ronco que le resultó desconocido por completo—, sí que eres lento Ackles. Un poco más y hubiese tenido que colarme en tu cama.

—Más vale tarde que nunca Padalecki —replicó tomando posesión de aquella boca de labios fruncidos que se le entregaba con tan dulce desenfreno. Algo le decía que aquel era sólo el principio de algo que iba a durante toda la vida. No es que él fuese a quejarse, no si Jared desnudo y bajo su cuerpo venía incluido en el trato. La vida en casa de Jay acababa de ponerse todavía más interesante. »


End file.
